GEO CONFLICT 4: -The End of Reincarnation-
GEO CONFLICT 4: -The End of Reincarnation-''' Original Title: ('GEO CONFLICT(ジオ・コンフリクト) 4: -The End of Reincarnation(ジ・エンド・オブ・リーインカーネーション)-') This Game is fourth series. Disc Station Vol.25 the prequel, it is recorded in a sequel to Vol.26. Package version was later released in "July 16, 2000". Subtitle has become "-'''The Lost Holy Sword-" in the prequel. Starting from where it was returned to the kingdom over the previous game of the ruins search. Genre Simulation RPG Not a kingdom management, but the management element came out is necessary to consider the resurrected financial. Synopsis There is a continent named Evanataw. There once was a world that has been dominated by Odomoc the Black King of Underworld and the Demon Lord us. The dark era... Unending despair and fear in the people, only the choice of submission or death had been left. However, a miracle happened. Several people of hero is challenged to a fight the Black King in bold, we were able to seal it. It is a holy war, called the "Battle of the Miracle". Esteromia Kingdom is located in the Central Plains of the continent. This country, his subjects was a peaceful nation that has built the prosperity together. However, the military state which is located in the north of the continent, by a sudden invasion of Quodran Empire, the peace is torn. At the same time, the demon appeared in the Kingdom, Odomoc the Black King of Underworld solved the seal over a two degrees, was resurrected. Kingdom was in dire crisis of life or death. War of this unprecedented, and the wise decision of the young king Stimenz called "Philosopher King" after, by the activities of mercenaries who are honored in the nickname of "Demonbusters", greet the closure. Imperial forces are repulsed until far beyond the border, Black King Odomoc was sealed again. The kingdom, he peace has returned. After this war, we "Demonbusters" remains in the kingdom by the strong wish of Philosopher King, Esteromia kingdom mercenaries was established. Also the only time of the 100 years, Esteromia Kingdom declared war on Quodran Empire is a bitter enemy, and destroy this together continental nations and force. Although it continues to still remnants is locally the activities of the Imperial Army, it was supposed to come back again peaceful time in this continent. Such folding, the broadcast of the "demon has emerged" from the Valley of Ruins of the former imperial territory emitted. Esteromia king saw heavy the situation, sent a kingdom mercenaries as a research unit. Mercenaries encounters with Demon Lord with a mighty force in the deep in the Valley of Ruins. Despite his defeat this after a fierce battle, leaving an eerie word "Black King began to move" from the Demon Lord. Again in the kingdom, ominous shadow had been stalked. Character Although previous game of the character has been taken over, Lion, Lybius, Zephyr, Ban is out. mercenaries & Kingdom Related :Mercenary Leader protagonist. Following the previous game, we continue to lead the mercenaries. :Marlhalt Assistant of previous similar Mercenary Leader. :King of Esteromia Esteromia Kingdom of the king. Warrior :Joshua :Gales :Hazuki :Arcile :Thany Elf :Thitis Cleric :Baldwin :Shallot Thief :Cath :Eigyr Wizard :Miraude :Julain ja:Geo Conflict 4 -The End of Reincarnation- fr:Geo Conflict 4 -La fin de la réincarnation- Category:Series